The need for data security has increased over time. Especially when sensitive data are stored on a mobile device. For example, a user may store private pictures or chat logs on her smartphone. In another example, a business executive may store sensitive corporate emails on her laptop.
Difficulties abound for ensuring data security, however. Maintaining a software application on a mobile device to encrypt data on the mobile device may not be desirable for at least the following reasons. First, encryption and decryption software programs divert CPU time and other computing resources from other user applications. Second, due to their computationally costly nature, software encryption and decryption programs may not even be feasible for execution on certain mobile devices, e.g., smartphones or tablet computers, which are often equipped with less computing power compared to desktop computers or computing servers. The above identified technical problems are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed in the present disclosure.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures; showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.